Gareth (SoM)
Gareth is a bachelor in Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories. As far as Gareth is concerned, he's the most talented magician in the area – despite what Tabitha might say about her own powers. Unfortunately, Gareth is completely socially inept. 'Story' Gareth attended the same wizard school as his rival Tabitha, though their studies were each in a different area. He does not deal well with brash personalities, being a little shy. With a lot of intelligence but little common sense, Gareth often ends up in socially awkward situations, and has no idea how to extract himself from the messes that he creates for himself. As the resident Wizard and official competition to Tabitha, his schedule will never overlap hers, though their magic is quite complimentary. Unlike Tabitha, Gareth is willing to use his magic to aid others, though if he focused his razor sharp wit on the task at hand he may fare a little better. If only the two could get along, perhaps their combined magic could make something truly amazing happen. Gareth runs a fortune-telling shop at Luke's Bar and also at his house. 'Gifts'Crowdsourced Google Document Google Docs Events Farm Visits After reaching 2.5 notes, Gareth will begin to visit your farm, on sunny Wednesdays from 7:00 PM to 2:00 AM. Memories The Curious Wizard (#1) Meeting Gareth for the first time will automatically unlock this memory. ---- Gareth's Confusion Meeting Gareth in his house on Sunday at 6:00 PM - 9:00 PM with one music note will unlock this memory. ---- Gareth’s Fortunetelling Befriend Gareth to 1.5 Music Notes, and visit the bar on Monday night. Enter to find Gareth in the middle of telling a negative fortune to the townsfolk. Afterwards, it is your turn. He explains that, in order to best Tabitha, he has opened up a fortune telling shop, but all the people's requests have exhausted his ability of speach. You will have the ability to respond. *How does that happen? *Why not go home, then? *Then how are you speaking now? ---- Gareth and Jimmy Befriend Gareth to 2.5 Music Notes, and visit his house on Monday at 2:00 PM. Enter the room to find Jimmy in terror, yelling while Gareth tries to sooth him. Gareth explains that he ran around the house and broke a bottle, cutting himself, and is now full of terror. Jimmy exclaims that he thought Gareth is an evil wizard that will eat him. Eventually he is calmed down, treated, and leaves. Gareth thanks you for your help and mentions how he lacks 'people-skills'. ---- The Curious Wizard (#2) Befriend Gareth to 3 Music Notes, and talk to him by your Chicken Barn on Wednesday from 6:00 PM - 2:00 AM. Gareth will explain that witches and wizards will always join a community of humans and aid them after becoming independent from their master, but he was never being able to understand this until you and him began to get along. He'll go on to say he probably needs to learn his own way of communicating. *If you need my help, you've got it. *I hope you find that way. *Maybe there is, or maybe not... ---- Gareth's Birthday Talk to Gareth on his birthday at any time. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories Category:Seeds of Memories Characters Category:Seeds of Memories Bachelors